The Start Of Something Perfect
by jeffshardy
Summary: Jeff Hardy finds out Lita, his best friend cheats on his brother. But, Jeff makes his feelings for her get the best of him. How will Lita and Jeff end up? Lita/ Jeff Hardy
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you cheated on Matt!" Jeff said, cornering Lita in the locker room. He has been watching his brother fall into pieces and he had had enough.

"It was a mistake, Jeff. I was unhappy. You know how Matt is."

"Why didn't you come to me first?" Jeff said with anger in his eyes.

"I didn't know I could…" She replied softly.

Jeff looked straight into her eyes, biting his lips, not knowing what came over him, Jeff pushed Lita back against the lockers. His lips crashed against hers. He knew Matt wasn't right for her, since the day they started dating. He knew things just wouldn't work out between the two. And Jeff had wanted her for so long.

He was surprised when Lita kissed him back, her lips moving slowly against his. Jeff tugged on the towel covering her body and it fell to the ground, reveling the redhead to be completely nude underneath. He felt his cock stiffen at the sight of her

Lita's hands moved slowly to his pants, undoing them quickly and tugging them off. Her hand found his semi-erect cock and she began to stroke it slowly. Jeff felt himself to grow harder in her hands as they continued to kiss, long and passionately.

Jeff lifted her with ease and Lita wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hand moved from his erection to join her other one wrapped around his neck. With a groan, Jeff thrust into her. Lita moaned loudly as he filled her.

The two of them moved in unison. Lita moved her hips to meet her every thrust. Both of them moaning wildly as Jeff moved quickly inside of her. Lita dug her nails into his back, cutting him deeply. Jeff tangled a hand in her hair, yanking it back.

Jeff groaned as she tightened around him, watching her orgasm over take her. He felt the familiar feeling deep in his stomach and knew it was too close. He came hard.

He sat Lita down gently and sighed, as did she. Both of them blushing, staring at different directions. Suddenly, Jeff broke the silence.

"Call me." He smirked, panting.

Lita nodded, smirking while catching her breath.

Jeff laid in bed, staring at the ceiling with a grin on his face, thinking about what happened just a couple hours ago after RAW. He couldn't stop thinking of the feel of him being inside of her. He couldn't stop thinking about her more like it.

After a couple of minutes, he heard his phone ring. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Jeff. It's Lita, uhm I was thinking about what happened after the show, and I..I hope we could do it again sometime?"

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, of course, Lita. When and where?"

"Tomorrow night? Your room if possible. I just love the way you're inside me a-and your skin against mine. It..It felt amazing, Jeff.

"Well, I'm really glad you enjoyed it." Jeff smiled wide.

"I sure did. See ya tomorrow night?" Lita asked.

"Totally. Goodnight, Ames." Jeff hanged up and threw the phone on the bed. He had a huge smile on his face. He just couldn't believe it! Lita enjoyed it, and she wanted to do it again?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, Trish! I have something to tell you!" Lita yelled out of excitement.

"What? What is it?" Trish asked with a smile across her face.

"It's about Jeff." She said still smiling. Lita was Trish's close friend. She could tell anything to her. Trish knew Lita wanted Jeff since the day she was dating his brother, Matt Hardy. But of course, Trish didn't want to say anything. She was afraid she may be wrong and ruin their relationship.

Trish smirked. "Alright, Amy. Tell me… Everything." Lita smile began to fade. "I was at my locker room, fresh out the shower with ONLY a towel on…." She kept on talking about what happen until she began talking about the sex they had, a grin appeared on her face.

Trish stood there, surprised, speechless, but a bit happy for her "Wow.." Was the only thing she could say.

"Ames, honey, don't you think it's a bit wrong to cheat on Matt with Edge, and only go out with Edge for 2 days, and after that, have sex with Matt's brother?" Trish said while grabbing Lita's hand for comfort.

Lita only sighed. She kept thinking for a minute. "Well, it's not like Matt cares about me, he never did. The way he treated me was disgusting, and it had to be stopped. And Edge… Oh, Edge. He didn't love me like he said he did while I was with Matt. Edge just wanted a fuck buddy." Lita ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, she continued. "I didn't want that so I left him too. Now Jeff, since the day I laid eyes on him, his appearance was amazing. Not just that, but is personality. The whole time I was with Matt, all I ever thought about was Jeff. Jeff cared about me, unlike is shit brother." The redhead chuckled.

"Li, you're in love with Jeffrey, huh?" Trish asked and gave her a smile.

Lita nodded and smiled back. "Trish, I'm madly in love with Jeff Hardy. Him and I just share that connection y'know. I fell in love with him for a million tiny things he didn't know he was doing. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. I'm so totally eyepopping seriously ground breaking passionately in love with Jeff."

Trish's jaw dropped. "Woah, Li, before you have sex or love with him tonight, you need to tell Jeff how you really feel. What you just said was beautiful."

Lita gave her a smile and nodded. "And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Trish only smiled. "Good luck, bestie."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sooo, you fucked her and you're gonna fuck her again?!" Chris Jericho yelled excitedly while letting his arms go around in the air. Jericho and Jeff were the best of friends, they told each other anything and everything.

Jeff only smirked.

"JEFF!" Chris yelled.

"What?"

"I'm going to ask you a serious question. SERIOUS."

"Okay, go for it."

"Was she good at it?"

"You bet your ass." Jeff winked.

Chris smiled. "Alright, alright. But, the real question is: Do you even love her or like her to be doing this?"

Jeff began to blush while looking down on the floor.

"Of course, Chris. Since the day I saw her, she was all I ever wanted. I love every single little thing about her. Good or bad. In her smile, I see something more beautiful than the stars." Jeff stood up from the couch and continued. "I love her the way a drowning man loves air. And It would destroy me just to have her. I'm in love with her, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with her, and I know that love is just a shout in the void, and that oblivion is inevitable and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and … I'm in love with her." Jeff sat back down, brushing a hand through his hair.

Chris stood up from his seat and started clapping slowly, like if he were an audience. He was speechless. Jeff only gave him a small smile.

"Jeff, T..That was beautiful. I-I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't say anything"

"Jeff, you NEED to say exactly what you said to Lita. I'm serious, that was beautiful. She'll be really glad to hear that." The blond insisted.

"What if I say the wrong thing? She'll hate me."

"Hardy, don't question yourself. If you love her, you have to tell her."

"I guess you're right." Jeff smiled slightly.

"I'm always right, Jeff. Go now, she might be on her way to your room."

"Alright, see ya later. I'll tell you what went down." Jeff said as he ran to the door.

"Don't forget to get laid tonight!" Chris yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

9:00pm.

Lita was nervous, exited, and she could feel herself blushing of the thought of her being with Jeff. Most of all, she was afraid of Jeff not loving her back. But it was time. She made her way to Jeff's room.  
She sighed before knocking on the door. But, before she could knock, Jeff opened the door. He gave her a sexy, but adorable smile that made her melt. "Come in." He said shyly.  
Lita did just that and sat down on the corner of the bed. Jeff sat close to her, biting his lower lip.  
"Lita, before we start, I-I need to confess something."  
"I do too." She said softly.  
"I'd like to start." Jeff said. Lita only nodded

Jeff let out a sigh before he started. "Lita... I love you. Not the friendly kind of love, the other one. I knew the second I met you there was something about you I-I needed. Turns out, it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you." Jeff looked straight into her eyes.  
It was her turn to speak. "Baby, I feel the same way about you. I want to be the one who you take in your arms and into your bed and into the world you keep trapped in your head. I want to be your lover. The one who will memorize the things you say as the shape of your lips when you say them."  
Jeff put a hand on her cheek while rubbing his thumb on her cheek. He added. "Babe, Lita, I want to know every curve, every freckle, every shiver of your body. I want to know where to touch you, how to touch you. I want to convince you to design a smile just for me. Yeah, I want to be your lover."  
Lita spoke. "Honey, I want you. I chose you over everyone. I love you, Jeff, the way a drowning man loves air. I love you, Jeffrey. "  
Jeff cupped her chin. "And I love you too. I liked you before you even knew my name, which pissed me off at myself cause I'm not that guy."  
Jeff covered his face with his hands. Her eyes clouded with lust as she climed into his lap, much to his shock.

"What are you-" "Shhh, just let me try something. "

She ran her hands up his bare yet hairy chest, touching his hips with hers gently. The longer they kissed, the needed the two of them got; he pawed at her back she rolled her hips onto him. Their breathing got accelerated as they got exited, Jeff pulled back grinning up at her.  
He removed her top, gazing at her breast in amazement. Jeff cupped them, sucking on her nipples. "Mmmm," She moaned, looking down at him. One of his hands traveled down her elasticity of her sleep pants. Jeff grinned. "No panties, huh?" Lita whimpered at his words and his touches as he rubbed her. "God, you're so fucking hot." She said. He threw her down on the bed and stepped off, steeping out of his own sleep pants. He crawled back on the bed yanking her pants off, making the redhead gasp.  
"I like to be a little rough so if you want me to stop just say the word 'blue', alright?" Lita nodded, unable to say anything. Sloppy kisses made their way up her body, to her ear.  
"It ain't gonna suck itself sweetheart." Her eyes widened. Struck with admiration of his forwardness. She got on her knees and elbows, immediately taking hold of his glorious cock that was standing straight up. Jeff was proving to be equally in charge, and caught handfuls of Lita's hair, urging her mouth forward. Normally, Lita was all about teasing the man, but in this instance, she had been pushed beyond her own limits and wanted, no needed relief. Now.  
She lapped at the pre-cum that was gathered, pleased that she wasn't the only one who was exited beyond relief. Jeff let his head fall back; his tounge ran along his lips as a groan escaped. Lita began to use one hand to massage his balls & another one to cover his length she was unable to put in her mouth, stimulating every single inch as she rhythmitaclly massaged his cock. He inserted the sensitive head into her mouth, so Lita swirled her mouth around it over and over and over again. He subconsciously thrust forward, seeking more muttering curses to himself as she worked. He bent her over and inserted two fingers inside her, making her gasp.  
He took this opportunity to continuously thrust deep into her mouth. The rhythm was glorious; when he began to thrust faster, he would finger her faster. The redhead kept her eyes focused on the rainbow haired, moaning around his cock to let him know how much she was enjoying this. Jeff watched her, his hands moving fast as he pulled out of her, and rubbed her clit.  
"Ahh, shit. Fuck it" He growled, grabbing her arms and throwing her on her back. Jeff spit onto Lita's pussy, rubbing the saliva on her clit. She whimpered when he started slapping it. He grabbed an ankle and positioned a leg around his waist, and he rubbed his tip against her clit. He slipped the head inside, overwhelming her. "Oh god, Jeff, it's not gonna fit." He chuckled. " Not gonna fit? I beg to differ, baby girl." He thrust slow at first, allowing her to get used to him.  
He bent down to suck and bite at her neck as he tweaked her nipples, making he moan out. Soon enough, he was thrusting relentlessly, his balls hitting her ass at full force. She was moaning, swearing mess. One of his hands latched to her nipple, tweaking it. His other hand flew down to her clit, squezzing and rubbing it as relentlessly as he was fucking her.  
"Oh fuck, Jeff, I'm close." Lita moaned out. Something inside Jeff settled, as he growled like a wild animal, rubbing and squeezing harder. "Fuck, you're so hot." He grumbled, his eyes hazed over. "So hot when you say my name like that" Lita's body started quivering, letting Jeff know she was close. "Mmm, I can feel your pussy clenching, holding me tightly," he groaned out, the strain telling in his voice too. "Are you gonna cum for me , Lita? Will you cum all over my cock?" A strangled cry and a nod was the only thing she was able to give.  
"Then cum." He coaxed her, his change of tone at odds of the rough thrust, sharp pinches, and insisted rubbing that were making her come undone. Her climax was swift and powerful, all of her tension washing away to be replaced with a bubbly happiness making her lightheaded.  
Jeff continued to work towards his own. His hands didn't leave Lita's body though, his ministration causing an unexpected second orgasm to slam into her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Lita moaned grabbing into Jeff's wrist as if to slow down the painful pleasure. Jeff came with a final rough thrust emptying himself into her while making some delicious noises. He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder. Lita stroked his sweaty arms and kissed his shoulder and neck. She didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling.  
Jeff lifted his head up and kissed her gently as an involuntary moan creep past her lips. He exited Lita, falling over into his back beside her. He's surprisingly cuddly, rolling onto his side and pulling her into him while never taking his eyes off her flushed face.  
"I'm glad." he started off slowly. His voice gravelly and rough and giving her goosebumps. "That you're with me." He kissed her cheek softly, letting his mouth linger near her ear. "And I can't wait to wake up to you. " Lita smiled slightly, wrapping herself deeper into Jeff's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

5:00am.

The redhead found herself cuddling deeply and nude with Jeff. He had pieces of strand of hair on her forehead. Blue, yellow and green. She smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss his lips, gently, making sure to not wake him up. She took a good look at him. Ahh, he looked like an angel while sleeping. She pulled away gently to go to the restroom to clean herself up. But she immediately felt him pull her closer to him.  
"Mmm, stay here, babe." Jeff said softly. His eyes still closed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tangling themselfs together, Lita felt safe and secure in his arms. Jeff tangled a hand in her hair on the back of her head, he pulled her close to his lips. They kissed gently. As they pulled away, Lita rested her head on his chest while Jeff was stroking her hair. He kissed her head. They both fell asleep cuddling once again.


	6. Chapter 6

1:00pm.

Chris Jericho had a great plan on Jeff and Lita. He went over to Christian and Trish's room to get some help from them. Chris knocked on the door.  
"What? Who is it?" Christian yelled from inside.  
"Jericho. Hurry and open the door!"  
"What's the password? "  
Chris sighed before he started singing 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus.  
"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE! ALL I WANTED WAS TO WRECK YOUR WALLS. ALL YOU EVER DID WAS WRE-ECK ME! YEAH YOU. YOU WRECK ME!" Chris sang.  
He almost woke up everybody in that hall, many were pissed off.  
"Yo! Shut it! I'm tryna sleep!" JTG yelled from across the hall.  
Jericho just rolled his eyes.  
Many other Wrestlers came out to peek on what has going on. Jericho gave his attention back to Christian.  
"Alrighy. Can you open the door NOW?" Chris commanded.  
"Come in." Christian said with a grin.  
Jericho told Trish and Christian about the plan. They agreed and headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff felt sunlight hit his eyes. He immediately opened his them and found his lovely readhead brushing her hair with only a towel on. Jeff smirked at the sight of her. She turned to look at him. She gave him a slight smile and walked over to him.  
"Hi, babe." She said as she leaned to kiss his cheek. "It felt so amazing to wake up next to the man I've wanted for so long. I love you so much, Jeffy." Lita said with a grin on her face.  
"And I love you too, sweetie. " Jeff smiled while running his hand in her fiery red hair.  
Jeff sat up uncovering himself. He was still naked from last night. Jeff got on his knees and so did Lita. Jeff put a hand on the back of her neck, making her get closer to him.  
Jeff with all his force made his lips crash into hers, making her gasp. Her hands wrapped around his neck while his was wandering all over her body after he took her towel off of her, leaving her naked just like him.  
Lita got turned on by his hands wandering all over her body. She made the normal kiss into a passionate French kiss. Now, it was her turn to take over. Lita swirled her tounge all over Jeff's mouth, not leaving anything untouched. During the process, Jeff was playing with Lita's tounge ring. While Lita was roughly taking over him, Jeff let out a soft moan.  
While they were enjoying themselves, the door to their room was kicked open by none other than Chris, Trish and Christian.  
"CONGTA-" The 3 blonds yelled, but they were speechless by the sight of the nude couple in bed. Lita and Jeff yelled and quickly got the sheets to cover themselves.  
The room was silent and very, very awkward. The only thing they could hear was the balloons Chris had. After a good moment of silence, the three Canadian blonds burst out laughing. Both Lita and Jeff blushing but smiling.  
"Alright, alright. What's all this?" Lita said pointing to them, smiling.  
"Yeah. And y'all could've knock ya know." Jeff said adding onto what his girlfriend said.  
Chris caught his breath and spoke. "Oh, we just came to watch ya two have sex."  
"Really? Well I can show ya. C'mon Lita." Jeff replied, laughing.  
"Jeff!" Lita laughed while she slapped his arm playfully.  
"But really. What's all this?" Jeff asked.  
"We just came to congratulate the new couple!" Trish answered.  
"But... Since ya two were busy..." Christian laughed.  
Jeff and Lita rolled their eyes while chuckling.  
"But in all seriousness..." Chris added.  
"CONGRATS TO THE REDHEAD AND THE COLORFUL HEAD!"All three blonds hollered togheter.  
"WOOO!" everybody in the room celebrated.

The End. :3


End file.
